Pure Gold
by gabomon01
Summary: English translation of my fanfic "Oro Puro": Thanks to a lucky strike, the beautiful Leni Loud has the opportunity to fulfill her wildest wish. And her brother Lincoln is a part of that! "The Loud House" is owned by Nickelodeon, Chris Savino and Viacom.
1. Leni's smile

1\. Leni's smile

That was a long afternoon. Pretty long afternoon.

I spent a good deal of time sitting in the dressing room of a clothing store, watching my sister Leni modeling one dress after another, after another and after ten more. Then change her mind, bring a different apparel and comment that color will have a better effect on her wardrobe for this coming summer.

What I must admit is that to see her smile, to hear her voice full of enthusiasm, without ceasing to thank me for accompanying her on this shopping, was something that relieved all the boredom.

In the end, she chose five dresses, but not before making it clear that she would make some modifications at home to make them perfect.

"Thank you for coming with me, Linky! Your company is totes nice when I come to the mall. Didn't you get bored?"

"No, not at all," I lied. I'll tell that lie as many times as necessary. I'm capable of that, and I can carry all these shopping bags too... But I'm not quite able to stand the way men we meet in the halls are left admiring my sister. As you know, Leni is perhaps the most beautiful girl in the world. Dressing like this, in loose and rather short dresses, doesn't make her less flashy.

She doesn't seem to care how attractive she is for the whole universe. Or she certainly doesn't realize it.

"Besides, you helped me with the two-for-one clothes... I remember that _multiplying_ thingy we saw in school, but I don't understand much anyway."

"Just remember that you will be given an extra apparel after having paid one. That's all."

"Always so clever!" She said with a genuine expression of surprise. "As a thank you, if I ever become a famous fashion designer, I'll make sure you don't get bored in my stores. I will put video games and comics in a seat for your use only. Do you like my idea?"

"Of course, Leni!" I would gladly be with you a whole day in a store like this. And what else will your stores have?"

"Well... They'll have... A department called "Pretty Shoes" for girls who don't have much time and want to go straight to the best, and the two-for-one dresses will come in a single package at a time, and a smoothie machine with many flavors ..."

She was silent, and exclaimed: "SMOOTHIE!" I want one! Come on; it's on me!" then taking my arm and running with me straight to her favorite coffee shop.

That's Leni, summed up in an trip to the mall.

When we finally got home, it was dinner time.

At the table Leni kept telling the rest of our large family how much she had enjoyed our trip.

"Linc was very chivalrous all the time. He waited patiently, opened the doors for me, and even tried to pay for what we drank. He was very nice!"

"And do you have money, Lincoln?" Where did you take it from?", Lynn asked incredulously.

"I'm saving it. I suppose it's something you don't do", I said.

"He, he, heeee! Say something, Lynn! answer him!", it was Lana's lively reaction.

"All right, everyone! Remember that we are having dinner, do not lose your composure", said Mom when she noticed that an argument was going to be put together. "And since they mentioned the word "money", your father and I have a surprise for you.

We all stopped our incipient discussion immediately.

"We were going to tell you right after dinner, but the excitement is actually _eating_ us", Dad added.

"Good one, Daddy!" said Luan, showing great respect.

My father stood up, ceremoniously. He cleared his throat and said,

"I found $ 25 in the pocket of one of my pants this morning".

Lori reacted with a raised eyebrow. "And since when did you have them in those pants, Dad? I suspect it was literally dirty for days."

"That's not the point, honey. What should interest you is that, since I had covered this month's budget, I decided to invest this money in you".

"With that amount of cash you could get a decent set of test tubes, but unfortunately I have some of good quality for now", Lisa commented, but was interrupted by Lola.

"Do you think it will be only for you? Obviously he will distribute it... And it will be very little for each one of us".

"That's why I find it more profitable to invest in my current research. Not only for the family, but for the whole humanity".

"Only if it's poop!" Lana exclaimed happily, and we all reacted with a grimace.

"Easy, girls! The money is already invested... In this".

And he showed us a lot of instant lottery tickets.

"Lottery? You had never bought us lottery tickets", I said, unable to hide my disappointment. As for my dad, the feeling was the opposite.

"It's the Michigan lottery instant bingo! You can earn up to $ 30,000 right away".

Lisa sighed. "Or time can be wasted. The numbers are very unfavorable to us in the matter of probabilities."

At that moment, Lucy stood up.

"I want to try. The cards told me there was gold on my destiny."

"Then I'll get the gold!", cried Lola, jumping up. But Dad's reaction was to keep the tickets back.

"Hold on. First of all, let's finish dinner", he said.

" _Eats_ a good idea!", said Luan with laughter.

Even before the announcement, my sisters and I had been sipping dinner. But desperation made us, in the end, gulp down what our dishes contained. The last to finish was Leni: We were waiting in the living room until she came in quiet and smiling.

"Oh, Leni! Why did you take so long? Because of your delay we haven't started", Lori said.

"I'm sorry. You know how much I like the breast. It was totes delicious. We can start, Dad!"

Mom held a bowl, and inside were all the tickets. Dad stood next to her quickly.

"Now, our beautiful model Rita will pass in front of each one of you, so you can take a ticket at random".

Mom chuckled, a little embarrassed.

The procedure ended up being less ordered than it sounded. We were almost pouncing on the bowl. I was the last to choose: a push from Lynn made me out of the fight for a few valuable seconds (even Lily won me). When I was about to get up to finally choose my ticket, Leni was in front of me, looking worried.

"Are you all right, Linky?"

And she gave me her ticket.

"Take mine, so you do not have to go fight."

"It's not necessary!" I cried, and ran to take the only one left.

I thought about that much later.

I watched as the faces of my sisters were distorted, as much of disappointment as of anger, when scraping and discovering that there were no prizes for any of them.

"Sigh," Lucy said loudly, surely as she cursed her cards.

"That's why I do not raise my expectations with regard to gambling," Lisa commented, but we didn't believe her.

In that negative mood, Leni's cheerful voice was like a light ripping a black curtain. She left us all speechless.

"Look! I scratched, and the four squares are big X's!"

The ticket she was willing to give me, more out of kindness than ingenuity, meant the jackpot. Seconds after realizing that the prize might have been mine, I began to question whether that beautiful smile was that of someone who had just won thirty thousand dollars.


	2. Chronicle of a Wealth Foretold

2\. Chronicle of a Wealth Foretold

I already did calculations. I could have bought 10,033 Ace Savvy comics (or actually 7,518 since they raised the price). Or 180 "All Inclusive" tickets for children at Dairy Land.

And why spend it on such small things? I could also build a whole house for myself. Leave this closet, misnamed _room_ , where I was locked up, and have a man-cave called "LincLand". I could have even that.

The truth is, that very night, in the moment of discovering that she had won, there was only disbelief in our minds. Two or three long seconds of silence that were broken by Luna's enthusiasm.

You won! This is great news, little sis!", she had exclaimed as she ran to embrace her. All the other girls did the same.

Leni seemed confused by the family reaction: "Did I win? That easy? How much did I earn?" she asked incessantly. Dad ran to check the ticket with Mom, and confirmed the event we were already celebrating.

"How do you feel, my dear? You are the luckiest girl around!" Mom asked.

"Well... Fine".

Lynn pounced on the platinum blonde, saying: "Fine?" Just "fine"? I've seen you jumping like a toad of joy over a few 45 dollars with 45 cents! Nobody feels "fine" for 30 grand! You should be like crazy!

"OK, I promise that the next time I earn 30 thousand I will go crazy. Pinky swear. I know which one my pinky is", she said, showing her middle finger. If we didn't know her well, we would think that all that she said was a crushing sarcasm.

There was no point in thinking about all that. Leni chose her ticket before me and no one else, so she deserved it. So, having that clear, why didn't I stop thinking about what I missed out on not accepting her lottery ticket when I could?

That bothered me so much that I even felt that the wooden bas-relief Clyde and Leni did for me looked at me with disapproval. I decided to leave the room for a while to distract myself.

The first thing I noticed when I left my room was Lori in the middle of the hall, leaning against the wall and typing cheerfully on her phone, but with a rather tense face.

"Why are you there, Lori?"

"Why do you think, you dork? Our parents are having a private chat with Leni. Neither I can be present."

I assumed the reason, but still I asked.

"Do you think they're talking about how to use her money?"

"You can bet on it. They are quite clear that Leni is not the most apt to handle all that money".

I felt a little sad for my sister. It must be worrying to be in her situation. I have thought of the advantages, but perhaps I should have thought first of that great responsibility.

The door to Leni's room opened, and our parents left.

"Don't forget what we talked about, honey, and everything will work out for you," Mom said as she said goodbye.

"I won't, Mommy," my pretty sister replied, with her big smile. Lori and I saw each other, and as we began to head towards Leni we were frightened by a swift pink burst of light that surpassed us.

Lola came in less than a second to hug the blonde.

"Yoo-hoo! Leni-Len! How is my favorite sister? Did I tell you that you look beautiful when you have good luck?"

Leni was thoughtful for a couple of seconds, then answered almost automatically:

"Lola, _the prize belongs to me and I will dispose of it as I want, without influence of anyone_."

The little beauty queen didn't seem to understand.

"That's all I'm gonna say, little sister. I'm sorry".

It was then that the elegant twin analyzed what Leni had said. She stopped hugging Leni and her perfect face turned red.

"Big mistake, my friend! I deserve that you give me a princess castle! And I want it now!"

Lori cleared her throat behind her.

"Mom and Dad will literally love what you just said".

The color on Lola's face changed again. Now she was pale.

"Lori-Lore! I was just kidding! Uh... Did you call me, Lana? I must go, bye!"

She ran again, now on her way to her room. We could hear Lana's voice saying, "I didn't call you! Go away!"

"How are you, Leni? What did dad and mom tell you?" I asked her.

"Not much. A few things about luck. And the prize. I almost forgot ... Ahem! _The prize belongs to me and I will dispose of it as I want, without anyone's influence._

The elder of my sisters raised an eyebrow.

"They literally have you..."

"... indoctrinated", I said.

"No, they only gave me advice. No drugs!"

It was easy to understand the concern of our parents.

Lori put her hands on her hips as she said, "You've already made it clear that you will not let yourself be influenced by what we say. But then, do you know what you're going to do with all that money?"

"Of course not! I actually... I feel nervous, it's like when ... You gave me the first driving class and you told me to use the brake, and the brake did not brake, and..."

She could continue with her traumatic memory, but my older sister had covered her mouth in less than a second.

"I think ... it's clear to Linc and me how much it has affected you!" She commented with a nervous smile, making it clear that she was not the only one with a trauma after that class.

"I had noticed you very calm after Dad and Mom left. I supposed you felt good after talking to them", was what I said then.

"I really just wanted them to feel at ease. I don't want Mom and Dad to worry a lot, although in reality I still don't know what I'm going to do."

Leni looked down. Seeing that made me understand what she felt. Such a sudden change of situation could turn a stroke of luck into a great responsibility. It was not as easy as I thought it was, like just buying thousands of comics or amusement park tickets. Maybe it was better to take some time to decide.

"You should save it until you know what you really want."

"That's what Mom and Dad advised me to do. But I'm scared of never finding it out. What if any decision I make next is bad? I'm dumb, you know? Surely you know it, you are very intelligent, and you make plans, and you help us all... I mean, what if you help me, Linky?

Lori and I react immediately. We made her calm down, she was taking it too hard. My older sister took her into the room and locked themselves up. Again I was alone, and I felt bad for having begun to think how I would manage the money for Leni.


	3. The mysterious sound

3\. The mysterious sound

A strange growl came up from under my bed when I tried to sleep. It was soft, but it wasn't something I'd heard before. "I should be asleep by now," I thought.

But when I heard it a second time, I ended up sitting up.

For a second time I jumped up to turn on the light and check under my bed. I didn't find anything. And it wasn't having found anything that left me worse than at first. Thinking about what would have triggered me stole a few hours of sleep.

The next morning, I talked about that while having breakfast with part of my family.

"It sure was a raccoon. They always come close to you for some reason", Luan said.

"I don't think a raccoon does anything like that. I know them well," added Lana, our resident animal expert.

Lucy said, "I think that if you only consider a worldly origin for everything, you will not discover the truth. It sounds like poltergeist to me".

Lisa didn't wait to finish swallowing her sandwich bite: "Ectoplasmic clusters are the scientific equivalent of fairy tales. And even if they exist, they would be something more disgusting than noisy".

Lori and Leni joined the table.

"You weren't talking about filthy things while Leni and I were away, weren't you?" cried the eldest sister. Leni smiled shyly, not saying a word.

"Hey, Leni and Lori! You look good", Luna said.

"Hi, Luna! You too", replied the sweetest Loud of all, with a more forced smile.

"Is something wrong, Leni? This should be a very happy day for you. You'll go with Dad and Mom to claim your prize".

"Yes, although I wouldn't use the word 'claim'. I will ask them kindly, you know?", she said, blushing a little.

I felt a little more relaxed after the events of the previous day, so I went to study without giving much thinking to that situation.

And indeed, when I returned home I asked my parents how they had gone. I was told that they had created a bank account for the Michigan lottery to deposit the prize. So Leni's little fortune would be safe while her money was being used. A few bills, however, were in the hands of my sister.

She peeked out of the kitchen, and enthusiastically said,

"Linc! Girls! We're all going to the mall!"

Leni gave us a fun night out. He gave us something for everyone! Can you imagine that? Lori bought her a new dress, Luna branded earphones, Luan a new camera, Lynn a smart bracelet for when she exercises, Lucy an elegant Gothic-looking notebook, Lana a very varied set of tools, to Lola a set of hairbrushes, Lisa a new book on "something scientific" and Lily a cute teddy. She gave me the best thing: a PVC Ace Savvy figure!

To close with a flourish, we ended up having dinner at Burpin' Burger. You can't imagine how crazy we are to eat there!

"I gave you all these things because I love you. You are the best family in the world, and I'm happy when I'm with you!", she confessed, causing Luan and Lori, who were sitting on one side and the other, to give her an instant hug.

"We also love that you are our sister. You're the best", Lynn said.

"And even if you didn't give me this set of hairbrushes, you know you're my favorite sister in the whole world", Lola said, causing Lana to comment between feigned coughs:

"Cough, cough, bullstuff, cough, cough!"

"Shut up, Lana!"

That made us all laugh.

Leni went on: "I gave Mom and Dad some of the money already. That's why they didn't get gifts. I want them to have a romantic dinner and pay for things from the house".

"That was nice of you, honey. We are all very grateful to you, "was what Mom said, and we all agreed. Then she expressed some concern: "But we noticed that you didn't buy anything for yourself.

"And that expensive shoes that you literally could never buy are now within your reach", said our older sister.

Leni smiled serenely and with a pose of wisdom answered: "Don't worry. My gifts will come later. There are many things I want to buy, and I will not let those shoes slip away!

We all laughed again.

That was the night. Leni finally managed to assimilate that it was only a matter of time to give her the most appropriate use of all her money. So, after returning home and watching television for a couple of hours, I went to bed to sleep like a log, in peace.

Until someone woke me up.

I heard my door slam. I opened my eyes as much as I could, and one hand covered my mouth.

"Listen out! Don't say anything, Linky. But listen to me. I'm scared. I went to my favorite store, to see the shoes of my dreams... the expensive ones... and I couldn't buy them. I COULDN'T! I loved giving gifts to you all, but I couldn't buy anything for me. I feel that if I buy what I want, I will run out of money quickly and I won't be able to buy any more things from you, and ...

Leni pressed her soft hand against my mouth with brute force. But the worst part was that she was sitting on my gut. Even if I wanted to answer her, I didn't have much air to do that.

Dang... I didn't know the fabric of her nightgown was so thin.

I had to bite the palm of her hand to remove it and I could breathe a little, as well as scold her.

"Take it easy! If I suffocate you'll have to pay for my funeral!" I exclaimed.

"I organize it for free," Lucy said in the distance. I covered my mouth, ashamed to have spoken to that volume.

Leni got out of bed and approached me. I saw that her face was sad.

"Let me guess: you haven't solved your problem yet".

"I haven't. I lied to my own family. Sometimes I don't want to have won that prize. It has made me a fool!

At that moment I needed the greatest concentration, the mysterious growl sounded beneath my bed. The fright was greater this time; So much that I jumped in Leni's arms.

"Was that your stomach? If you want, I'll make you a yummy sandwich", she suggested.

"It's not hunger! That noise comes from under my bed, and I don't know what it is!

"Well, you should check."

She put me on the floor like a puppy. The growl rang again.

"Be careful, it's probably dangerous! don't look!"

"If I don't look, you'll still be scared. And I don't want that".

What she said struck me.

"Did you hear what you said? You're very brave. You know there's a risk, and you face it. Do the same with your prize, Leni!"

"Face my prize? But how? It's my complete responsibility. That scares me".

"It's your responsibility. But it is also an _opportunity_. Not everyone wins that prize. Seize it! And do it well. Fulfill your greatest dream. Which one? Travel? Clothes? Or ... a combination of both... Being a fashion designer!"

Her lovely face lit up with one of her beautiful smiles.

"Yes! Fashion designer! I love it! You are a genius!

She threw me on the ground and hugged me tightly, laughing happily. I had the joy of feeling what it is like to be embraced by a loving angel. When we stopped laughing, she sat me down on the bed, and the growl sounded.

"That sound again!" I exclaimed annoyed.

"Wait," she said, and crouched under the bed. After several seconds, she came out and concluded with a smile: "It's not an animal. Your bed is breaking".

And it broke.

"Dang it", I said.

I had to lie down on the sofa in the living room. Leni wrapped me up and kissed my forehead.

"Sweet dreams, baby".

"I'm not a baby, Leni".

"Yes you are. The most intelligent and the cutest one. Bye".

And she went up the stairs, wiggling her hips. I smiled to see her so happy, and I was glad to have solved that problem. The rest of the problems that arose from that night had not yet stalked our lives.


	4. Meeting

4\. Meeting

"Silence! Attention please!"

Lori patted the table with the heel of one of her shoes, as is customary in our meetings. When the girls and I fell silent, she cleared her throat and informed the group of what I already knew.

"I inform you of the reason for this extraordinary meeting on Saturday. This morning, Leni told me about the great project she has for her prize money. And it's a very nice idea, if you'll let me..."

"I'm going to be a professional fashion designer!", interrupted Leni. The other girls let out a small squeak of excitement, while the oldest of my sisters was left with an open mouth and a raised eyebrow.

Luna hugged her and then asked, "How did you come up with it?" It's a good chance, sis.

I think that Leni could see my gesture of fear, with which I tried to warn her not to confess what happened last night. But I suppose it was never her intention to reveal it.

"It came to me... ummm ... while preparing a very yummy white smoothie. A midnight craving", she explained, and I was very surprised by her choice of words.

"As I was going to say," Lori waved, "after this announcement, our fashionista sister needs suggestions to invest her money in such a career. Any suggestions, Secretary Luan?

"How much does a design school cost?", the comedian asked, holding up a notebook.

"An approximate figure is... at best, half the money. The most expensive schools cost up to $ 40,000", Lisa said after consulting her tablet.

"Holy shamoley! Clown school is cheaper!", was Luan's reaction.

I never expected the cost to be that high, so I said, "So much money? Is there no plan B?"

"That sounds like something up to you. Your department, Linc", Lynn said as she folded her arms.

"I only can think that Leni could become famous by displaying the clothes she has designed. But how?"

Lori leaned back. "That's easy, little brother. Simply arranging a fashion festival in a public place. Besides, in addition, Leni has been promoting herself for a long time already."

Leni seemed misplaced after the last thing the oldest sister told us.

"What? I don't understand. Am I in promotion? Just like the 'two for one'?"

"I mean your social networks! You have literally uploaded many photos of you, and almost always wearing your designs or your outfits of the day! We should collect them and create a website to promote you."

"In almost all you look beautiful. Believe me, I know beauty, girl", was Lola's contribution.

"Yes, I love being photographed! Will we do modeling sessions?"

I interjected: "That's right, Leni. I will look for the professional camera and I will take the best photos that exist."

"Sweet, Linky! you're a good photographer!"

Lucy started abruptly.

"What my crystal ball can't understand is what has to do with the fashion festival with social networking. It seems to be two disconnected events, Sister President."

"Good question, Lucy. Social networks attract specialists and fans. Instead, a fashion show would be a public event. The two are aimed at different types of people, but seeking the same goal."

"I like the idea of the fashion show. It sounds _show_ cool!", was Luan's bad joke.

"And when do we start with the photos? I have like a lot of clothes to model! Can we start like today?", Leni exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"If you want, we'll start today. No problem. "

"If there is no additional participation, and if Secretary Luan doesn't mind, I'm closing this extraordinary session. I'll wait for you tomorrow, same time", Lori said solemnly, and struck two heels on the table.

"Is it over? That's really ' _extraordinary_!' ", shouted the secretary, as she held up her notepad: she had sketched herself dissing at Clyde. We all laughed, while the furious president hit Luan on her head. It sounded hollow.

We all left the assembly. I immediately took my cell phone and answered a missed call that Ronnie Anne left me minutes ago.

"Hey, Lame-o," my girl said playfully.

"Hi, Ronnie. What are you doing?" I asked as I made my way to the living room, taking advantage of the fact that I was alone. The sweet spot on the couch was all mine.

"A little bored. We had visitors this morning, so they made me stay home."

"I hate it when that happens. Want to go out for a while? "

At the end of uttering that sentence, Leni stood in front of me in silence, smiling. She looked excited.

"You read my mind, Airhead. Any suggestion?", Ronnie continued.

Still not making a sound, my sister waved at me, pointed to her feet, and twisted one of her calves a little to show off the white-heeled shoes she was wearing. They looked new, and they looked expensive.

It took me several seconds to answer to my girlfriend.

-Ummm... _Gus' Games and Grub!_ I'll wait for you there. I'm gonna challenge you to all the machines!"

"Great. What time will you get there?"

Leni retreated, greeting me with her left hand and a big smile.

"In two hours."

"So late?"

"That'll be worth it. See you later!"

I hung up and ran for my camera.


	5. Leni, online

5\. Leni, online

Ronnie Anne and I had a sensational afternoon. As my challenge was saying, we faced each other at all the Gus' Games and Grub slots. And guess who won? The Man with a Plan, no less.

Of course she was a formidable opponent: she beat me on half of all the matches we had. Not to mention that she does some finishing combos using _Muscle Fish_ that I've had only seen on Internet videos. She is amazing.

More than amazing, she is _pizza_.

All that melting mozzarella, and the crunchy pepperoni bursting with flavor on my mouth, were only comparable to having her sitting in front of me, watching me with serenity as I sipped from my drink.

"What are you looking at, Lame-o?" She asked me with a big smile.

"I think you're looking at me, my friend".

"You wish".

My phone rang. Lori sent me some photos that Leni had taken long ago to choose the best. I liked them all, so I showed them to Ronnie.

"Well ... she's serious about becoming a fashion designer," was her opinion.

"It's something she has always wanted. So we'll help her to become famous. Which photo do you like best?"

"The one that sits at the entrance of a building. She looks very happy, and those shoes fit her. Her legs are pretty".

"Oh, that one! Did you know that she made that skirt herself to play with the shoes? She has talent for designing clothes".

My girlfriend returned the phone and said, Actually, It's not something that has to do with me. I'm not interested in girly things like fashion and nonsense".

"Even if you are a girl?"

That question made me deserve an ice cube thrown straight to the head.

After a pleasant dinner, and learning to keep certain comments, I returned home. I began to remember the photo session I did with Leni before leaving, especially how easy it was and how she is open to the camera.

And as if I had invoked it with the thought, she received me with a strong hug that almost pushed me to the ground.

"Linky! I have good news! Lori and I talked to Mom and Dad about our plan, and they liked it! They even say it would be nice to talk to someone from the mall to do the show there. Isn't that divine?"

"Of course, Leni, but I'd be more than happy if you let me breathe."

Dad was nearby, checking the photos of this afternoon's session on a laptop.

"Very nice pictures! That's my cute little princess! What I like the most is that you won't upload photos in a bathing suit. I don't think they're ... necessary at all!

"But I'll upload those too, Daddy. Linc and I will go to the beach tomorrow with Lori and Bobby to do a photo shoot there. I'll bring my three best bikini designs!"

Both Dad and I were in shock. In my case, I almost felt my jaw dropping to the ground.

"You didn't tell me any of that!" I protested.

"Uh... Surprise! She said, and smiled puling out of her tongue a little .

Lori peeked up the stairs.

"Oh... Leni? The site is ready. I think you should go up."

Leni had taken a couple of steps when she stopped. She turned and took my arm.

"What's wrong? I asked immediately.

"Come with me, lil bro. Pretty please! In case I have to make a decision".

Upon arrival, we saw that Lori and Lisa were checking Leni's website before uploading it. It included several photos that she had taken a few months ago, with different outfits and the same happiness on her face.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?", the designer girl told me.

"Yes. It's simple, but I think that's why your photos stand out so much. Although I think it deserves a better name than "Leni Loud's Page".

"But it's my page, and my name is Leni Loud! Don't you like my name ?", she replied with concern.

Lisa looked away for a second, then intervened: "I interpret what our brother wanted to imply is that the site needs a name that will facilitate the retention in the minds of Internet users".

"Just say you need a name with more _punch_ ", said the oldest of my sisters, raising her arms.

"It would be good if that name were your essence, Leni", I said, and I noticed her lost look. She looked like a frightened kitten.

"I would prefer one of my perfumes, not just an essence... Is it possible?"

I armed myself with patience. I tried to explain it in a way that she understood better. So I saw her ... And something in the sparkle on her eyes gave me the inspiration.

"You are a wonderful girl. We have to find a phrase that tells about your beauty and your kindness. And about your flirtatious eyes, your perfect smile, how well your hugs feel and your long, shiny blond hair... which looks like gold".

Leni took my hands. And she smiled, saying in a low voice, "Linky..."

"Excuse me for meddling", said a sudden voice that made us all jump, and of course it was Lucy, "but Lincoln's words touched my nonexistent heart. And they made me think of a title: Pure Gold.

That's how the website " " was born.

After a day, the site that Leni bought with her money had already several visits and a few comments. All positive. They came mostly from girls who admired my sister's style and wardrobe. She herself responded and thanked each one of the comments (it was me who corrected the writing).

At that time we didn't know, but there were three characters who were also interested in the content of the site: one lived far away, another lived closer than we wanted, and the third lived far, but close (you'll see why I say that) . And not all of them had good intentions.


	6. One week later

One week later

On the first day we got a few reactions on the website. After one week we got plenty of them!

I like to think that it is due to the quality of the photographic session, or to Leni's designs. Not because of the session at the beach, in which she and Lori played in tiny, colorful bikinis.

Whatever. Rampant activity on the site forced several of us in the family to respond to comments, edit content and delete spam. The funny thing was that some responses were notoriously by Lucy (the more formal and shy), some others by Lori (if they had some "literally" slipped on it) or by Lisa (if they gave unsolicited scientific explanations about how such a small garment didn't yield to the Law of Gravity).

When it came my turn, I gave more emphasis on erasing the raunchy compliments. When I finished that task, I noticed an email that had just been written. It was very formal, in the name of a so-called "Mizu-chii". It went like this:

 _Good Morning. My name is Mizu-chii (Mizuki Yawara)_

 _and I am a Japanese model._

 _I like your designs a lot, I would like to model them_

 _if ever I have the opportunity._

 _In one week I'll be around Chicago, Illinois, on your country;_

 _I hope to have contact with you._

And it had an external link to a photo of her, in a blog she owned. And indeed, she was very pretty. Hair dyed red, with a slender figure and skin like porcelain ... And she was like the age of Lori! I answered it immediately.

 _Thank you very much for the greeting! We hope to be in touch with you soon._

But before I sent it, I added:

 _Lincoln Loud, site co-manager._

If they asked me why I put my name, I would tell them to give it a personalized touch. I really wanted her to know mine. Nothing else.

"Is it me? I don't remember having dyed my hair red".

I jumped out of my seat at the sound of a little voice behind me, and it wasn't Lucy: Leni saw the picture of Mizu-chii open to one side of the e-mail client, as she put her cell phone aside.

"Leni! How... how nice that you came. She's a Japanese model who just wrote to us. She said she'd be interested in modeling your designs.

"A model? I already knew that my eyes weren't that beautiful... She is so gorgeous! What did you say to her?"

"I greeted her and told her to stay in touch. You never know when you'll need the cooperation of a friend like that.

"Friend? Like, do you think she wants to be my friend?" I would like someone like her to talk about fashion.

Then her cell phone rang. It was a message, and Leni seemed excited to receive it.

"Excuse me, I'm going to attend to this message. I wish she were my friend, Linky! Can you help me?

"I'll see what I can do," I said as I retreated. I stretched out my arms, and I was about to write a super flirty post to that cute Asian when Lori came in.

"Hey, have you seen Leni around here?" There's an issue that literally requires her attention, and yours, too.

"What is it, Lori? I was about to write an important email".

"You just come with me!", she exclaimed, pulling me out by my arm and down the stairs. In the living room was Mom, talking on the home phone. Lori dropped me off beside her and went to find Leni. Mom mentioned something that would happen in a week, and if there wasn't another opportunity later. The girls appeared almost a minute later, with Leni almost being pushed by the older one ... And she kept responding to the messages with enthusiasm.

Finally, Mom hung up. She turned to us.

"Kids, as you know, your father and I talked to some acquaintances working in the mall, to find out how possible it would be to organize a fashion event for Leni's business."

"What? Me what?", Leni said at the sound of her name. The cell phone had her distracted.

"Could you be more attentive, honey?" This matter is of your very interest. As I said, I've just been notified that a famous Canadian fashion mogul will be coming to Detroit and then will be here in a week... Jerome Delmar.

Lori reacted. "Yes, I've heard of him. I like the Delmar brand ... And why he's coming to Royal Woods?"

"He comes to personally supervise a local distributor. My contact tells me that it would be ideal if we put the fashion event forward for a week before, so that Mr. Delmar can see it. Is it possible, Leni?"

She looked away, and responded with difficulty.

"I'd like to, but ... A week?" It's like a lot of work! And so very little time!

Mom smiled.

"Of course it's a lot of work. That's why we'll help you in whatever you ask for".

"Will you help me?"

"Take it for sure! And don't forget that we're the Louds. Together we can achieve anything!", I said excitedly, and then I shouted by the stairs: "Girls! Leni needs us to help her fulfill her dream. What do you think? We will make it?

A thunderous "Yes!" rang from above, and a stampede of sisters descended to where we were standing.

"We need to set up a fashion show in a week. What do you think?" I asked the group.

"Don't you worry about getting a top model ... Just worry that my beauty doesn't opaque your dresses!", Lola said with an elegant pose, and we all laughed.

"I don't know anything about fashion, nor do I care ... But I guarantee you the best scenario!" Lana assured him.

"The black curtains will give some elegance. The black color makes everything better", Lucy said, with a poorly concealed smile.

Leni could barely contain her tears of emotion. She bent down and gave the three sisters a big hug, making them moan. The rest we started to launch ideas for the project.

Minutes later, after agreeing a meeting the next day to start to organize, each one returned to its activities. I looked for Leni to talk to her and show her my support. She wasn't in her room, not in the kitchen. I went to the door, and I saw her sitting on the porch with her cell phone, but this time she sent a voice message.

"They're going to help me!" Don't you think I have a really nice family?

Then I heard the answer. A very rough male voice that said:

"It is. So very nice".


	7. Business contact

7\. Business contact

Operation "Leni Fashionista" had started. Its previous name was much longer, but this time we managed to shorten it by teamwork.

Following the meeting, a day after we had been notified of the arrival of Jerome Delmar, we defined a budget of what it would be necessary to buy and rent. It included raw material for the dresses of the parade, the stage, decorations, chairs, sound and lighting equipment, flyers and some groceries to make sandwiches.

Don't you worry about the total cost: it turned out to be just a small fraction of Leni's money. She didn't stop reminding us not to leave anything without buying.

"I will pay what's necessary for you. I feel sorry for all the help you are giving me", she told us once. We reassured her immediately, telling her that she had nothing to worry about: that it was a pleasure for us to help her.

We may have lied a little. Not because we did not want to help, but it was difficult and problematic for us. If something united us in silence to the rest of the Loud, at that moment, it was the well-being of our sister, whose grandiose manifestation was two rows of magnificent white teeth. That was the prize that that little lie gave us, and we accept it gladly.

There was only one thing that took away my peace. The identity of that man with whom Leni talks so much from her phone.

I asked her once directly, and she only replied: "It's a friend, his name is Stuart."

Stuart ...

Too bad Lori had gone to the mall with Leni and mom to see about the permit for the event. With her I could have found out less directly about that guy, who he is and what he wants to achieve by talking to my sister.

"I need my clear mind, now there's nothing I can do about it", I thought.

I decided to go check the site. The visits kept increasing. Just when I was going to start reviewing the comments, I saw a new email, from Mizu-chii, the model.

 _Hello, tomorrow I will be in Chicago._

 _My plans were put forward._

 _In which city are you located?_

I answered, with some excitement:

 _Hi. We are located in Royal Woods, Michigan. You will be welcome whenever you want._

 _Lincoln Loud, site co-manager_

And she immediately sent me a videoconference request.

I accepted her, and her beautiful face appeared in what looked like a hotel room.

"Hello! He said, and the delicate sound of his voice made my heart skip.

"Hello. Mizu-chii, right?" I replied, while I made a nervous wreck.

"That's right. Are you Rinkan-san? I imagined you older. You write like a grown up man", she said, and I noticed that despite her Asian accent she spoke English very well.

"Thank you! I-I'm flattered that you thought that".

"You're welcome. Is Leni-san here? I want to meet her".

"She went out. I'm so sorry. But you can chat with me", I replied, putting on a smile that made me look stupid.

"Thank you, Rinkan-san, you are very kind" and she winked at me. Surely my face got stupider after that. I shook my head a bit and tried to start a better conversation.

"Tell me, Mizu-chii, are you in Japan? What will you do in Chicago?"

"Right now I'm in San Francisco, California, because I did a photo session. In a few hours I'll go to Chicago. There I will be in a fashion show. Then I will have several days off before going to Montreal, Canada. I'm a busy girl, but I like my job".

"And have you thought about coming to Royal Woods? We're about five hours by bus from Chicago ... Or even less by plane! I mean, for you to talk business with Leni".

While I was responding, a woman's voice was shouting at her from outside the camera, apparently in Japanese. She responded with an energetic "Chottomatte!" Then she continued.

"My guardian wants us to leave now. I'm out. I'll think about your invitation. I really want to meet Leni-san, and also see your hair in person, Rinkan-san. Bye-bye.

And she blew me a kiss.

"Bye-bye," I replied, catching the kiss with one hand.

Downstairs, in the hall, my sisters kept making plans for the big event. Lucy outlined the design of black-colored curtains. Lana and Lynn saw in a tablet several styles of platforms with catwalk, analyzing which would be more convenient. The sound of Luna's keyboard, coming from above, revealed that she was composing rhythmic music, much less rock and roll-ish. Lisa checked the budget, again. And Lola was dedicated to seeing herself in the mirror, showing a very mature smile.

I think it was because of all that bustle that none of them noticed the arrogant way I went down the stairs, with my head in the clouds and steps of a dancer.

"Are you okay, Linc? I'd say you're infatuated, but you seem more alienated. Get it?"

Right. That comment came from Luan. She was leaving the kitchen, where she was helping Dad, when she saw me giving my vain walk. She continued: "You look even more lost than the other time we ate at Burpin' Burger. Do you have another ludicrous plan?

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you guessed wrong. I just came from setting up a contact of great value for our business: a beautiful Japanese model".

Luan didn't look excited.

"I'm not sure if I want to know more".

"Do I detect jealousy, sis? Relax, you're still my favorite.

"It's not jealousy, ya schmuck!

The door of the house opened, and Leni, Lori and Mom entered. The scandalous laughter they displayed made me feel that they brought us good news. Just as I was going to meet Leni, she waved outside.

"See you, Stuart!"

When I heard that name I could feel the adrenaline slapping me and taking away the arrogance, making me regain my sanity. I ran for the door, but I only saw a black motorcycle ripping away at full speed.

"He says I should learn to ride a motorcycle instead of a car," Leni told me cheerfully, then walked away.

"And he must be literally right," said the oldest of my sisters, laughing.

Now the three of you are friends with that guy? What's happening here?

Luan approached me, with a mocking smile. She couldn't point out something better than:

"Do I detect jealousy, bro?"


	8. The Meddler

_**Hello again! I'm sorry for the lack of updates. But since I just finished the original Spanish version ("Oro Puro"), I decided to continue this translation. I would appreciate any comment about this work. I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

8\. The Meddler

Two days were already left for the event, and everything was unfolding in a way that I never expected.

It turns out that this Stuart is an expert in fashion events. That's right: a fashion event organizer who travels on a black motorcycle and that is loved by the girls. They like how he speaks, his ideas and the collaboration he has given when planning the parade. And the fact that he rides a motorcycle, too.

How did I know all that? Leni told me, without asking, while she was wearing a blouse and shorts outfit that she had redesigned with enthusiasm for the big day. We were in my room: I was delighted by what I saw and disappointed with what I heard. Dang it! That's what they mean by being _happy and angry_ at the same time.

"So, what's the matter? Do you see like any flaw in my outfit? I hope not, I like how it looks!"

She noticed that something was bothering me. I denied it, while sitting in my new bed (a gift from Leni, by the way). But this time she reacted differently. She leaned forward and brought her face close to mine with an exaggerated expression of disbelief.

"What are you doing, Leni?", I had to ask.

"Mmmm... I think I haven't tried hard enough," she answered, and without changing the hard expression, with her left hand she loosened up two buttons of her blouse. The room started to feel quite hot. She stood up straight, turned her back to me, and looking at herself in the small mirror of my room, she smiled.

"Now you liked it, right?" it was her enthusiastic comment, seeing me with a childlike smile.

I was about to give her my sincerest answer when Luna stuck her head out the door.

"I do not interrupt anything! Right, dudes?"

"Hi, Luna", Leni said happily. I didn't say anything, and I'm not sure how flushed my face was at that moment.

"I have good news, dude and dudette!"

And they really were good.

Looking to increase the promotion of the fashion event, Luna suggested contacting her favorite DJ, Jay Rock, to give us the opportunity to promote us on his radio show. And she achieved it! She came to tell us that we could arrive in the cabin this afternoon to announce our parade.

So why did I end up bitter inside the radio cabin, when in fact I was taken there by Leni and Luna because of my ease of expression?

You guessed.

Before leaving, Leni decided to call Stuart and invite him to come, to which he accepted with pleasure. Just when Lori left us at the entrance to the radio station and left, the black motorcycle made its arrival. The guy wore a black leather jacket and a gleaming helmet of the same color. When he took it off, he revealed a face that was less than 30 years old, with a beard of days and brown hair and a little long. It was a midpoint between a European soccer player and a model for life insurance commercials.

"Hey beautiful", he said to Leni. Then he added: "You told me about a girl talented with music... I guess it's that pretty girl".

"Yes! She's my little sister Luna. She knows how to play guitar and she sings very well".

"Nice to meet you, Miss Luna. I'm Stuart Brennan".

"What's up, dude?" Luna Loud greets you", she answered, while giving the sign of the horns.

Then he saw me.

"The famous Lincoln Loud, if I'm not mistaken", he said, and then extended his hand.

"The famous Stuart they talk so much about", I replied as I waved back.

"Hey, what a compliment to know they talk about me. Your amazing sister Leni has told me a lot about you. Especially, about your intelligence".

"I'm just someone who makes plans when there are inconveniences or... unexpected annoyances. You know, so my sisters are always safe.

"And I congratulate you on that. The welfare of someone loved is something we all want. In addition to ridding obstacles for her".

"There will be no obstacles in her way. You can be sure of that".

I guess not one of my sisters understood the dialogue that he and I had. They started to push us into the station. "Stop talking so much!", Luna complained.

Inside the booth, Jay Rock introduced us to his audience with enthusiasm.

"We have visitors in the cabin, dear public! Nothing more than two beautiful girls and their companions. My faithful listener and full-time rocker, Luna Loud, with her sister Leni, a fashion designer who has become very popular on social networks these days. They have come to give us a very special announcement.

"What's up, mates?" Luna said, while Leni watched and played the strange microphone in front of her. "I don't want you to miss this Saturday's fashion event at the Royal Woods Mall. My sister Leni is the creator of the site 'Pure Gold', you know?"

Quietly, Stuart came over and adjusted the microphone for Leni. She smiled with some shyness. I was behind the group, silently, watching the intruder's hands.

"'Pure gold'! Yes, I have entered that page before. In fact, I bet everyone who listens to us has already entered at some time. Are you the one who designs all those incredible garments, Leni?"

"Hello! That's right, I like to design clothes. Although the site and photos were made by my little brother Lincoln. He's totes adorbs, and I don't know what I'd do without him. Say hi, Linky!"

Stuart pounced on Leni's microphone: "I think the audience prefers to hear what you have to say, Leni".

I got between the two, and especially close to my blond sister.

"Hi there, dear public? Just like Leni said, her wonderful designs will be exhibited in an unforgettable show. It will have good music by Luna, the beauty of my sisters Leni, Lori and Lola, and as a special surprise... A model brought from Japan especially for this event!

The girls were surprised, letting out a gasp. Stuart looked confused.

"A Japanese model, too? Wow, I think I'll ask permission to see the event with my own eyes", was what Jay thought about that.

"Some elements are not one hundred percent guaranteed", said the Meddler.

"Like a certain event organizer, for example!" I finished.

It was then that Jay said goodbye to us: "Thank you for your visit. You dropped some info on what could be one of the events of the year at Royal Woods. 'Pure Gold' this Saturday afternoon, Royal Woods Mall. Don't miss it!"

Leni turned her chair to look me in the eyes.

"Mizu-chii", I said with arrogance.

"Yay! Thanks, Linky!", she reacted, and hugged me. Have I ever told you before that I would kill for those hugs?

Stuart had to wait for our loving moment to end.

"I'm a little surprised. You haven't told me about that, Leni".

It was me who answered: "I make plans for my sisters. Never forget that".


	9. The Rehearsal

9\. The rehearsal

It's okay to have humiliated the meddling Stuart at full radio broadcast, while Luna cheered and I was smiling in the arms of the sweet Leni, sheltered by her soft skin and the smell of her strawberry perfume.

But it's not okay that I lied.

Well, it's a half lie, actually. Mizu-chii hasn't confirmed that she will be here on the day of the parade. And I didn't even ask her to participate in the event! The weight of the conscience became greater every minute, and the journey back home, adorned by the cheerful comments of my sisters and Stuart's faint farewell, became eternal.

So, when I got home, I flew to the computer and wrote a message for the japanese girl:

 _Hi, Mizu-chii. Is it possible that you visit Royal Woods as soon as possible?_

 _Leni has organized a very colorful fashion event for this Saturday_

 _and she wants you to be present._

 _I will wait for your valuable answer._

 _Lincoln Loud._

I sent it, and then checked the mailbox. Over and over again. I started thinking: I hope she reads it soon. I know she keeps an eye on her mail. Will it reach her cell phone? If not, she will read it at night. What if she has other plans? She said he would have these days off after her fashion show in Chicago. And Chicago is near!

I was already starting to get anxious. I needed to distract myself. So I started to review the site visits and comments. Some of them already mentioned the visit of Jerome Delmar to Royal Woods. "Will Delmar be present?", "Delmar will like your designs", "You look hot in that bikini baby mama" (I deleted that one), "I hope you impress Delmar with your talent" ... Thanks to our enthusiastic followers, I also remembered the reason for this whole plan: to impress a Canadian designer who would be here by chance.

I decided to go down to watch TV with the girls and then to sleep. The next day was going to be heavy: we had a dress rehearsal.

After noon, my sisters had been preparing a simulation of the catwalk that would be put for us at the mall, using a few rugs on the backyard of the house. They had not achieved anything else: the three models couldn't agree on the order of appearance, and Lola, in particular, insisted on being guaranteed that the lights were on the left side, to highlight her best angle.

The rest of my sisters were sitting on the grass, waiting for them to fix their problem. Disappointed, I took a seat next to Luan, who saw the sad scene, without enthusiasm, located next to a cooler.

"Apple juice?", she asked.

"Please"

She passed me a can. The sweet, cold liquid eased a bit of the bitterness I had brought in since last night.

"You should talk to them. I tried it and it didn't work. That's what happens sometimes when I want to be taken seriously", confessed my comedian sister.

"And what do I tell them? I've never been able to with the ego of one... Less I can with three".

The fight cloud that had formed between Lola, Leni and Lori dissipated thanks to the roar of a motorcycle.

"Sorry for the delay. I hope I haven't ... Well, I did arrive too late", Stuart commented when he saw the three of them with wild hair and black eyes.

Lori smiled while releasing one of Leni's locks: "Oh... Hi, Stuart! We were literally waiting for you. Don't you want to go to the room for a while?"

"-No thanks, Lori. I would be more grateful if you could fix yourself and help Leni look radiant again. How do you feel, beautiful?"

"Happy that you come to help us! You too, right, Lola?" Leni answered, releasing one of the elegant twin's ankles. This one ran towards the meddler.

"Stu! Can I call you Stu? They say you're an expert in beauty events. What do you think about the lighting being on the left side? Truth that makes everything look more beautiful?"

"We'll see that, little miss. Now let's see. What are those old carpets?"

"A simulation of the catwalk. It was my idea!" Lana exclaimed.

The guy's tone towards the girls became rougher.

"And where will the public be located? Where will the dressing room be? Have you already calculated how much time each of you'll have to change clothes? And who will be the makeup artist ? I hope it's someone..."

"It will be our mother" I said, before I was going to say something that would upset me.

"Oh ... That's okay, I'm glad we'll have Rita's help. Likewise, Lincoln, I'm glad we have a Japanese model. Where is she? She should be present in something as serious as a dress rehearsal.

Dang it.

"She's in Chicago, at a fashion event. She will be soon with us!"

"Chicago? Yes, there was an important event these days. And then Montreal ... What's her name?"

"She calls herself Mizu-chii".

He went silent for a while.

"Anyway... Let's start! There's a lot to organize, ladies".

They all looked afraid of his attitude. In silence, they began to follow all his indications. He defined the order of the models, the disposition of the audience, gave his opinion about Luna's music (he made changes to it), put Lynn and Lana to place chairs from the dining room and appointed Luan as a master of ceremonies. Lisa took notes of what he recommended. He dedicated himself to training Lori's walking style, since Lola is an expert. He never said anything bad to Leni: instead, he called her _"beautiful"_ constantly.

"I need seriousness, girls! This event must be perfect. The reputation of the beautiful Leni is at stake. Lola! No matter the lighting, you must put yourself there!" The meddler said sternly, pointing to one end of the fake catwalk, and with no one expecting for that, a toad with a bored expression jumped on top of his hand.

Lana let out a shriek of emotion.

Stuart glanced at his hand, and let out a cry almost as a child, scaring the toad, as he nervously moved away and wiped his hand with a pastel-colored handkerchief. We all laughed, and that didn't fall for him.

"Okay... Since you don't want to give seriousness to the subject, I'll do it. Do you know why I train them so passionately? Since I saw Leni's site, I remembered a girl from around here. Not as pretty as her, but just as passionate. She dreamed of being a great model, and her opportunity came when she was invited to an event. 'Sweet story', you surely think. Well, it would have been that way, if she had taken her modeling training seriously after the invitation. Confidence and happiness invaded her naive heart, and what do you think? In her moment of glory, she stumbled and tore her clothes in full parade, in front of distinguished people, family and friends. What will become of her now? I think she worked at a movie theater, and then at a gelato shop. Not as a model! Do you want that for Leni, Loud family?

We are all silent. I caught sight of Leni, and she seemed to feel worse than the rest for what Stuart told us.

"Let's go on. I must leave before six".

They went back to the general rehearsal. I was unnecessary, so I went to lie down on my bed for a while and try not to think about the japanese girl.

An hour later, watching the roof, I heard the motorcycle start. Then I heard my sisters come in and talk without enthusiasm. I went down slowly to the living room. There were all the girls, in silence. Some sitting on the sofas and other ones lying on the carpet. Lily walked happily towards Luna, who took her in her arms with a feigned smile.

Leni got up from the floor when she saw me, and without uttering a word she ran towards me and pulled me up by the arm.

"Something wrong, Leni?", I asked.

"Linc ... Help me. Look at them! I don't like that they are so worried. And did you hear what Stuart said? It's for me, and he's right".

"Look, Leni ... We are helping you because we want you to fulfill your dream. Of course it's hard, but it's not for you to worry about. Seriously, we need you to remain happy! Your joy is infecting us all!"

"They are worried right now! I want them to be happy now, laughing, as when that little leapy frog appeared in Stuart's hand! That happy!

"Leapy frog? Well, there is something we can try. We'll make a call".

It was fast. In an hour, when my sisters began to go to their rooms to wait for dinner, someone knocked on the door. It was mom who attended.

"Good afternoon, are you Miss Leni Loud?" asked an employee.

"It's me!", my sister shouted as she pulled me by the arm towards the door.

The sound of a machine caused my sisters to see through the windows towards the backyard.

And what they saw was a colorful bouncy castle enlarging in less than a minute.

"Holy moley!", Dad exclaimed from the kitchen, dropping a pan.

"What 's the reason for this nonsense? Surely Lincoln has something to do", Lori protested as she went down to the backyard.

"Not only me. This is a gift from Leni to you", I said, and she greeted her with a little embarrassment.

"I'd like to know the reason for this bizarre structure in our yard", Lisa said, touching the mattress beneath the castle with her finger. I took her with both hands and placed her up suddenly.

"Find it out yourself, super genius".

After a few seconds paralyzed, she gave a few short leaps. With a smile, she confessed: "This feeling has always been comforting to me".

Lynn and the twins didn't hide the excitement, while Luan said: "Well, I guess it's time for some hassle in the castle! Get it?"

"So what are you waiting for? They will take it away tomorrow, let's have fun right now!" I told them at the top of my lungs, and they reacted with a cry of joy as they ran up. Leni took Lori by the arm, and unlike her, she took me by the hand.

Our parents took a seat next to Lily for watching us bounce like marbles. Luna shouted "Jump, go ahead, jump" while Lola and Lana laughed in the air holding hands. Luan laughed and rose while holding the skirt with one hand, unlike Leni, who just didn't care and extended her arms. So we all spent time until nightfall, forgetting all the stress that day caused us and stopped thinking about what we expected tomorrow: Leni's would-be big day.


End file.
